


Uninvited Guest

by i605



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, maybe the Stilinskis always have a thing for the Hales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this is my first English fanfic and I don't even know what to say!!!  
> Ian bohen and Linden Ashby are sososo handsome!!!!  
> This is a happy story! I hope you like it!  
> Please forgive me for the grammar mistakes!

1

Scott thought that his friendship with Stiles, oh no, correction, with the Stilinskis, has come to an end. He knew there was something going on between Derek and Stiles, anyone with a functioning eye can notice the flowing flirtation. They were teenagers (kind of) and teenagers were high profile. Scott got this because he was also madly in love with Allison. He thought this is it, Derek and Stiles, a couple of annoying lovebirds. They did surprise Scott when he first found out their relationship, but after all these werewolf and supernatural things, he didn't think he can be scarred by anything again. However sometimes, dumb as he is, he can be completely wrong.

As long as he can recall, the Sheriff had never met Peter. But recently he can smell Peter’s scent all over Stiles’ place, everywhere. At first he thought it might be Stiles who brought in the smell. After all, he liked to hang out with the werewolves most of the time. But when Scott finally got the chance to get close to Stiles and distinguish the smell, he only smelt Derek.

He knew this was not a big deal, but it just bothered him so much. He had a theory of Peter sneaking into Stiles’ house, but he didn't believe any of this until he actually saw Peter, with his own eyes, sitting in Stiles’ living room. And what scared him the most was, Peter was not here for Stiles, he came here only to see Stiles’ father, the Sheriff.

Scott felt dizzy. This was too much for him to process. He always thought that the Sheriff was dating his mother. He knew John (the Sheriff) may be a little bit old for his mum, but he had spent most of his childhood with Stiles and this man. He knew that John is a good person and a responsible father. If anyone had to take the place of his dad, he would prefer it to be John. But judging from the situation right now (Peter is whispering something to John’s ear and they are both laughing, just like Derek and Stiles), Scott is pretty sure that his mom is out of this game already.

 

2

Derek wasn't that surprised when he found out Peter is into guys, he thought it may be something in their genes. Because apparently he was obsessed with Stiles as well. But seriously? The Sheriff? Stiles' father? 

He had talked to Peter about this, but his uncle is just as stubborn as he is. "Why I can't see him? Give me a reason to stop."

"He is Stiles' father, Peter! Is that not enough?" Derek yelled, "You are not even about the same age!" He paced around in his loft while Peter was just sitting there in the couch and looking innocent.

"You and Stiles are not about the same age either. You can say that I prefer mature males. Plus John is quite hot for his age, you should see his muscles and lines and his body is---"

"Stop there, Peter." Derek cut him off, "Have you already went that far? You can't just fuck MY boyfriend's father like you can do whatever you want! Think about the consequences! What would he think of me? A jerk whose uncle has been screwing him is now messing around with his son?" Derek felt so angry. He wasn't meant to be selfish, but he loves Stiles and he can't let anybody fuck this up.

"Yes, of course I can fuck him when I want to and no, I haven't done that yet." Peter stopped and looked right back at Derek, "I'm taking this very serious, my nephew. If I can make this work, things would be much easier for you and your little lover. Don't get in my way, you may be the Alpha for now, but I can still rip your throat out with no efforts." He hid his threats in a fake smile. 

Derek doesn't want to admit but Peter does get a point. So he decides stay quiet and see what would happen. Besides, he is kind of looking forward to seeing Stiles' face after him knowing what the hell is going on.

 

3

Being a banshee isn't much different from being a human, one of the reasons is that Lydia hasn't been fully aware of her abilities yet. So far she can only dream of the coming death and, what is new, sense the chemical substances in the air, and be even more precise than the werewolves. She can distinguish the slightest differences in the perfumes that girls are wearing, the sweat hanging on the sports shirts, the hormone and even the adrenaline. When Jennifer abducted the Sheriff, Peter didn't smell like himself anymore. He smelt more worried than usual, more upset and way angrier. 

Lydia noticed Peter's changes and the smell of the Sheriff on him form the very beginning, so she might be the least surprised one.

When she first figured it out, she didn't told anyone, not even Stiles. She is the kind of girl that would observer things silently until she gets a conclusion. Therefore, no one knows that she knew about this.

If she has to score this middle-age-sweet-couple from 0 to 10, she would consider giving them a 7. She will never give any couple a 10 because she doesn't believe there would ever be a 10 points love, she didn't give a 9 because sometimes Peter can be a total asshole, and that’s not how a man with a "family" should behave. She neither give them an 8 because she thought the Sheriff has been putting too much attentions to his son rather than himself. A stable relationship needs the attentions form both sides. This is difficult, and also the reason why she doesn't want to start a new relationship. But so far as she had observed, she thinks Peter the Sheriff are very likely to pull this off.

 

4

Isaac, oh poor boy, he might be the only person who doesn't know what is going on here. He was not so familiar with Peter and the Sheriff, so when he spent the night at Peter's house for the first time, he thought that was just his daily routine. Peter picked him up at the school and on their way back home, he picked up the Sheriff at the station as well.

The atmosphere in the car wasn't active, everyone kept their mouth shut. Isaac was a shy teenager and he was not comfortable with the strangers around (in this case, he meant the Sheriff). Peter bought him some pizza and then they were finally at Peter's place. Isaac threw himself into the couch eating his favorite bacon pizza. Peter got changed and came out of his room in a super fancy suit, then went out with the jittery Sheriff. 

Well, boys can be really blunt sometimes, or maybe most of the time.

The next time Isaac saw them together was at the homecoming prom. The Sheriff was present as the security supervisor, as for Peter... He had no idea what was Peter doing there. Isaac danced with Molly (some girl that people thought was with him) as everyone had expected, then he sneaked off with Barrett (the guy that he actually liked) and made out. They hid beside the lockers and when they were just about to get down to the real business, Isaac heard a sound coming from the detention room. Curiosities drove him to check out despite Barrett wanted to continue. He peeked into the door slot and surprised to see the Sheriff and Peter were dancing. Sheriff was a really terrible dancer, he moved awkwardly and was never on the right beats. But on the other side, Peter seemed to enjoy this a lot. He put one of his hands on Sheriff's waist, gently controlling him, and the other hand on his butt. Isaac thought this is romantic, as long as it is the right word because he really didn't know what they were doing, or why they were doing so. Barrett patted him on the shoulder and laughed at him for being one of that kind of people but cannot identify another. Isaac patted him back, and sealed his laughing mouth with a drawing kiss.

 

5

Sadly, Stiles is actually the last one to know all this. He can see Peter wherever he goes, so when the man first showed up at his house, he didn't even suspect his motivations.

Derek has been acting strange recently. He doesn't come to Stiles' house that often like he used to do, and avoids any contact with his father. Stiles is sure there must be something wrong (he thought it was wrong, but you never know), but no one would ever tell him a word. The bell didn't ring until a miserable night.

At that night the whole pack was called to meet at Stiles' place and prepare for the next full moon. When they were silently thinking about whether they should stay together or separate to get through the night, a moan constantly came through the floor from the downstairs. Everyone dropped their jaws and froze. The sound was loud and clear and Stiles... He just wished he was never born, or born but died.

It was really not that hard to identify the owner of the moan, which was clearly the Sheriff. Everyone else just kept looking at each other and Stiles felt his face was burning, glowing, and the muscles were losing control.

"Any explanations?" he asked, but no one said anything. "Am I the only one don't know what is going on down there?"

Scott nodded.

Great, fucking great!

Besides surprising and embarrassment and angry, he didn't know what else to feel.

"Who is the other man? The one who... Ugh god I can't finish this." he sit down on the floor with frustration, only to found the sound becoming louder.

"I think it could be Peter? I saw them together the other day." Isaac mumbled.

"And you didn't tell me? What's wrong with this fucking world?" Then he looked straight at Derek, "You are going to fix this, you wolves. Now drag your sick uncle up here and make him talk!"

Derek tried to chill him down, "let them go, I don't think now is a proper time to interrupt them. Perhaps we should leave here first, give them some privacy, and then talk about this later. For your own good, and for your dad's good."

And of course Stiles resisted to wait, but Derek just took him under his arm and jumped out of the window, followed by the others.

Now Lydia has come to a conclusion: The Stilinskis can never run away from the Hales!


End file.
